The present invention relates to electronics. More particularly, the present invention relates to trace connections between printed wiring boards (“PWB's”) in circuit card assemblies (“CCA's”).
CCA's including multiple PWB's take up a certain amount of physical space necessitated by electrical connectors and mounting features. In applications where minimizing space taken up by the CCA is desirable, such as in guidance, navigation, control and targeting systems for precision guided munitions, the connectors between smaller sized PWB's take up a significant amount of space and the layouts of electronic components and connectors can be complicated for board-to-board interconnectivity.